Exhaust systems for combustion engines, particularly in a motor vehicle, are today constructed in the region of a jacket of the respective component from solid material such as for example pipes. Since the use of such solid materials in the jacket region of the exhaust system results in a high weight, all connecting points of the exhaust system to the motor vehicle have to be dimensioned accordingly. Because of the solid design, particularly of the jacket region, production is additionally possible only through high material consumption and high costs. Accordingly, because of the solid design, the exhaust system is also poorly insulated. Here, the poor insulation results in heat losses that are too high. Furthermore, the heavy components because of their large heat capacity particularly in starting operation of the motor vehicle result in heating-up problems, particularly relatively long heating-up phases, with some exhaust system components such as for example an oxidation catalytic converter or other catalytic converters arranged in the exhaust system. Because of the slow heating-up of such components, which only take up their function from a predefined operating temperature, the exhaust emission values are correspondingly poor especially during the starting operation of the motor vehicle or expensive design precautions such an air gap insulation and/or operational precautions such as for example an engine heating strategy have to be taken so that the heating-up takes place quickly and the exhaust emission values are in a tolerable range.